jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Sly Cooper's Adventures Series
Join Sly Cooper and his friends as they travel to other worlds, meet new people and face dangerous foes while stealing special treasures from them. Members (The Cooper Gang) *Sly Cooper *Bentley *Murray *Guru *Penelope *Panda King *Dimitri *Carmelita Fox *Blinx the Cat (future member) *Red Riding Hood (future member) *Granny Puckett (future member) *Wolf W. Wolf (future member) *Twitchy Squirrel (future member) *Garfield (future member) *Odie (future member) *Dan (future member) *Chris (future member) *Elise (future member) *Max (future member) *PJ (future member) *Bobby (future member) *Peter Venkman (future member) *Ray Stantz (future member) *Egon Spengler (future member) *Winston Zeddmore (future member) *Hugo, Victor and Larverne (future members) Enemies (The Clockwerk Gang) *Clockwerk *Ratigan *Captain Hook *Jafar *Mr. Freeze *Boingo *Nicky Holiday *Carrigan Crittenden *Gaston *Ursula *Prince John *Sykes *Drake *Hades *Fearsome Five *Shan-Yu *Scar *Sa'luk *Lotso *Madame Medusa and Snoops List of Adventures Season 1 *''Sly Cooper meets The Great Mouse Detective'' *''Sly Cooper's Adventures of The Aristocats'' *''Sly Cooper meets Blinx: The Time Sweeper'' *''Sly Cooper meets Peter Pan'' *''Sly Cooper meets Aladdin'' *''Sly Cooper's Adventures of Batman: SUBZERO'' *''Sly Cooper gets Hoodwinked'' *''Sly Cooper and The Great Muppet Caper'' *''Sly Cooper meets Garfield'' *''Sly Cooper's Adventures of Peter Pan: Return to Never Land'' *''Sly Cooper meets Casper'' *''Sly Cooper's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast'' *''Sly Cooper's Adventures of Finding Nemo'' *''Sly Cooper meets The Little Mermaid'' *''Sly Cooper and The Return of Jafar'' *''Sly Cooper meets Robin Hood'' *''Sly Cooper's Adventures of Oliver & Company'' *''Sly Cooper's Adventures of The Pebble and The Penguin'' *''Sly Cooper's Adventures of Muppets From Space'' *''Sly Cooper meets Hercules'' *''Sly Cooper meets Mulan'' *''Sly Cooper's Adventures of Toy Story'' *''Sly Cooper's Adventures of The Lion King'' *''Sly Cooper's Adventures of Toy Story 2'' *''Sly Cooper's Adventures of Aladdin and the King of Thieves'' *''Sly Cooper's Adventures of Toy Story 3'' *''Sly Cooper's Adventures of A Goofy Movie'' *''Sly Cooper's Adventures of A Extremely Goofy Movie'' Season 2 *''Sly Cooper meets The Rescuers'' *''Sly Cooper's Adventures of Space Jam'' *''Sly Cooper and Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin'' *''Sly Cooper and Daffy Duck's Quackbusters'' *''Sly Cooper's Adventures of The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea'' *''Sly Cooper's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas'' *''Sly Cooper's Adventures of The Swan Princess'' *''Sly Cooper meets Bambi'' *''Sly Cooper joins The Rescuers Down Under'' *''Sly Cooper and Casper meets Wendy'' *''Sly Cooper's Adventures of Thomas and the Magic Railroad'' *''Sly Cooper's Adventures of The Swan Princess 2: Escape From Castle Moutain'' *''Sly Cooper's Adventures of The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride'' *''Sly Cooper goes to Rio'' *''Sly Cooper and The Batman vs. Dracula'' *''Sly Cooper's Adventures of Dunston Checks In'' *''Sly Cooper meets Pinocchio'' *''Sly Cooper's Adventures of The Emperor's New Groove'' *''Sly Cooper vs. Gremlins'' *''Sly Cooper and The Dark Crystal'' *''Sly Cooper's Adventures of Rock-a-Doodle'' *''Sly Cooper's Adventures of Ghostbusters'' *''Sly Cooper's Adventures of Looney Tunes: Back In Action'' *''Sly Cooper's Adventures of Ghostbusters II'' *''Sly Cooper vs. Beetlejuice'' Season 3 *''Sly Cooper's Adventures of The Fox and The Hound'' *''Sly Cooper's Adventures of Ducktales The Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp'' *''Sly Cooper's Adventures of The Swan Princess 3: Mystery of the Enchanted Treasure'' *''Sly Cooper meets Dumbo'' *''Sly Cooper's Adventures of The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' *''Sly Cooper meets Cinderella'' *''Sly Cooper goes Up'' *''Sly Cooper's Adventures of The Muppets (2011)'' *''Sly Cooper's Adventures of Brother Bear'' *''Sly Cooper meets Balto'' *''Sly Cooper's Adventures of The Magic Voyage'' *''Sly Cooper meets Shrek'' *''Sly Cooper's Adventures of Turtles Forever'' *''Sly Cooper meets Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer'' *''Sly Cooper's Adventures of Gremlins 2: The New Batch'' *''Sly Cooper's Adventures with Winnie the Pooh (2011)'' TV Shows *''Sly Cooper & Dan Vs.'' *''Sly Cooper's Adventures of Darkwing Duck'' *''Sly Cooper and The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo'' *''Sly Cooper's Adventures of Regular Show'' *''Sly Cooper's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' *''Sly Cooper's Adventures of Bonkers'' *''Sly Cooper's Adventures of Ducktales'' *''Sly Cooper's Adventures of Spider Man (TV Series)''